The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for cleaning golf club heads and other similar items. More specifically, the present invention relates to footwear-based cleaning systems and methods for golf club heads and the like.
When a golfer is practicing his swing, hitting golf balls on the driving range, he is hitting successive balls in a row from the grass. In such an instance, it becomes a problem for the golfer where he needs to clean the head of his club, particularly the irons, so he can hit the next shot with a reasonably clean golf club. Existing approaches to solving this problem are to 1) rub the dirt off with the toe of the golf shoe, 2) rub the golf club off on the grass next to the hitting area, 3) rub the golf club head off on your pants, 4) wipe the club with your hands, or 5) use a towel to clean the club. There is no easy, simple, functional solution to keep your irons clean while you are hitting golf clubs from the grass on the driving range.
The problem is that most golfers are too careless or hurried to stop between shots while practicing to clean their club head, particularly because they do not have a convenient solution for cleaning it. Consequently, the golfer will just continue to hit balls with dirt, sand, or grass on the face of the club head, thus creating additional unnecessary wear on the club and creating an uneven surface when trying to hit precise shots. Golf is a game of exact calculations. It's a math problem, really. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and methods for consistently and quickly cleaning the club head face in order to keep the variables facing a golfer when planning a shot to a minimum, thereby allowing a greater consistency of results, as well as extending the life and efficacy of the golf club.